PATRIUTS UNDER SIEGE (FREEDOM LOVING PPL)
by SpartanGalaxy
Summary: Brave hard working, freedom loving, church going AmeriCANS take their land back from decadent commie femiNAZI "elites"!
1. Chapter 1

AMERICA is under attack! Liberals, femiNAZIS and soyboys are poisoning the minds of our children. Their masters are the so called "elites" who defiled this great land! Humble chruch going, freedom loving, hard working AmeriCANS are treated like slaves! Our time is running out and we must act!

People need a leader. And in these desperate times came the supreme BAD ASS Spartan Galaxy. He was brave, smart and strong and yet humble like JESUS himself (GOD BLESS US of A). Hes manly deep voice inspired the patriouts and terrified soyboys and femiNAZIS alike, and for perfect reason.

He assembled a team of four star cigar chopping BADASSES and together they ANNIHILATED soyboy parades with epic flamethrowers like in Warhammer 40k (PRAISE THE EMPEROR!)! People were cheering for them and females flew into their arms, but they said not before marriage because they dont want to make the baby JESUS cry (GOD BLESS!).

"This land is strong, good people are growing here" Spartan said in his BADASSITUDE, "But they are afreid to speak up because of cultural marxism and political correctness" he finished. "They need an example!" he said like that badass father from that epic movie Taken that triggers soyboys so much!

So then he and his team dragged the weak so called "elites" from their luhurious mansions and burned them in the streets. Hard working AmeriCAN people were no longer afraid and thay did the same in every city around AMERICA! Then they dragged femiNAZI harpies to the streets and burned them at the stake (GOD BLESS AMERICA!)!

After thet they remembered the rest of the world so they launced the massive crusade to free the rest of the world from mooslin barbarians and save the rest of the world! Mooslins were medEVIL barbarians that the so called "elites" brought from barbarous shitholes to pester the nice HARD WORKING, FREEDOM LOVING people! They lestened to SABATON and annihilated the mooslins like BADASS Spartans from that epic movie 300!

After the war they returned the negro to his natural state of servitude to WHITES (WHO CREATED CIVILISATION!), and females became servants of pleasure!

But then evil lizardmen attacked, who were behind all of this all along. But they incinereted the lizard men with HOLY and manly flamethrowers under the supreme guidance of ultimate BADASS Spartan Galaxy! Praise the EMPEROR! PRAISE HUMANITY!

Now the battle is won and NATURAL order is restored! PRAISE JESUS! GOD BLESS AMERICA! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES PEOPLE! GOD BLESS!


	2. Chapter 2

I am not a troll, I am hard working, church going, freedom loving, GUN LOVING AmeriCAN patriot. I love GUNS, AMERICA and JESUS (GOD BLESS!)! I also love anime (cool kind not gay kind), cool movies like 300 and Taken that TRIGGER liberals, video games (cool shooter games not weak soyboy games) and war games like Warhammer (PRAISE THE EMPEROR!). I own large number of WWII uniforms and love to reenact cool battles with my friends. I also love to go hunting my dad and that triggers weak animal "rights" activists! I hate soyboys, femiNAZIS, moozlins, so called "elites" and globalist kabals! I also love guns (if you dont love GUNS and JESUS you have no place in this life!)! My dad is a veteran and he owned moozlins.

Earth is flat, get over it. Bible is RIGHT and everything else is ((((((soyboy)))))) propaganda (GOD BLESS US of As!)! MedEVIL moozlin barbarism and vicked godless science deserve to be purged with holy vengeance! I also love rare guns! I also love to eat meat because it is BADASS and it triggers liberals so much (meat makes you strong, men who don't eat meat are disgusting!)!

I also love to visit certain imageboard that will not be named where people are freedom loving and BADASS!

Only JESUS (GOD BLESS AMERICA!) can save you, so called good men go to HELL if they don't receive JESUS as their LORD and SAVIOR (GOD BLESS!)!

What happened to this great land, it used to be truly and freely true and free. We must destroy the decadent elements of our society if we want co continue.

I also believe that aliens should be destroyed because they are inhuman abominations (PRAISE THE EMPEROR!)! I also love WWII German tanks that were BADASS and annihilated the soulless commie weaklings (GOD BLESS!)!

I have composed a poem to honor the fallen patriots:

Wings of freedom across the sky

We are soldiers of JESUS our lord and savior!

We will never be killed

We will never die!

Evil man is shooten patriuts

But we still stand strong!

We will never die!

I hope you liked it, also here is my Warhammer original character:

General Spartan Bloodclaw Steeledge

Bio:He was born in bloody womb of cosmos, his enemies are tyranids ( who are like real life moozlins), and Chaos (who are like real life liberalS). He is the proud defender of man kind!

Likes:Being badass, EPICNESS, SKULLS, killing aliens and daemons, JESUS (GOD BLESS AMERICA!), America, my dad!

Dislikes: Soyboys, femiNAZIS, gays, moozlins, gay moozlins, special snowflakes, bleeding heart liberals!

that's it.

Also I want to say that our minds are being controlled by virtual reality located on the moon around the orbit of FLAT Earth! We must fight this nightmare.

Stay strong people! GOD BLESS AMERICA! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note** : Thanks for kind words people. We must unite against this new age nightmare. I just want to say that murdered babies go to HELL because they were not SAVED (it's sad but that's just life LOL!)! Also my dad is a veteran and an expert kebab REMOVER! Also SPARTANS were not gay only a soyboy would say something like that!

Females are supposed to be subservient to MALES, that's GODS DIVINE NATURAL LAW (GOD BLESS!)!

 **And now the sequel to my story:**

Earth was at peace and natural order was restored. But then Spartan in his supreme badassitude uncovered that all reality is being broadcasted to FLAT Earth from another dimension. So he called good Christian men (GOD BLESS!) to build him giant robots because giant robots are manly. So they build him giant robots in their garages because in Anarcho Capitalist land every man is a genious (GOD BLESS US of As!)!

Then they flew to other dimension in MANLY BADASS robots and found that it was the work of space moozlins and their vile daemon sultan! So they used ther giant robots to kill weak space moozlins while listening to Sabaton (Sabaton is BADASS and if you don't like them you are an soyboy weakling!).

And then Spartan rowed and fought the power and become beyond omnipotent (but still weaker than JESUS!) and killed daemon sultan.

And now the FLAT Earth (Erath is FLAT scintists are gay!) is saved! PRAISE EMPEROR HUMANITY IS SAFED!

Take care of yourselves and GOD BLESS AMERICA!

 **Conclusion:** Globalist thugs are looking for me. They wear white suits and force me to take medication! I think that they want to send me to soyboy death camp!

Wait I hear knocking on the door! They are coming! STAY STRONG PEOPLE! I AM NEVER GOING TO LET YOU DOWN AND NEVER, NEVER GOING TO GIVE YOU UP!

STAY STRONG PEOPLE!


	4. Chapter 4

My dad said that if globalists come again to bother me, he is going to chainsaw them in two. My dad is full blooded BADASS, he eats lightning and farts thunder. I also want to say that alien scum from that gay movie Avatar deserve to be burned in hell for all times because they are sickening furry abominations.

In my story Steven Universe represents weak soyboy liberals and DooM represents true AmeriCANS!

I am SERBIAN AMERICAN, my dad is SERBIAN and he fought in kebab wars. He came to AMERICA and FOUND JESUS! But I still come to SERBIA because it is EPIC BADASS land that makes soyboys cry!

Also C'thulhu and Slenderman are real and they want to corrupt the children of AMERICA (my dad showed me the video where they say that that it is real). Also there is the tomb of the Devil located in ruins of Babylon and in the final days he is going to rise but JESUS (GOD BLESS!) is going to kick his ASS!

Also elves deserve to die because they are gay hippies (only decadent special snowflakes love elves!)!Only good elf is dead elf!

Also liberals say that Hilter was bad but Stalin was WORSE (DO RESEARCH PEOPLE!)!

 **Some of the things I also like:**

AMERICA!

My dad (he can beat you up!)

Warhammer 40k

Sabaton

300 (coolest movie ever!)

Taken (ANOTHER COOL MOVIE!)

Predator

Red Dawn

Top Gun

Rocky (all movies!)

Rambo (also all movies!)

Sabaton

Dawn of War

Total War: Warhammer

Total War (all games except that weaboo shit!)

South Park (except new gay seasons, BRING BACK OLD EPIC CARTMAN!)

Fight Club (It's philosophy people!)

Postal

Doom (original)

DooM (2016)

Brutal DOOM (most EPIC game ever!)

CSI: Miami

Hatred (sjw got so triggered!)

Cool anime like Berserk

 **Things I dislike:**

Gay anime

Soyboy games like Undertale

Weak soyboy shows like Steven Universe

Elves

Gurly things

Moozlins

Soyboys, femiNAZIS and Globalists

Furries

Avatar

Special Snowflakes

 **Thats it people, take care of yourselves (GOD BLESS!)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LAST NIGHT IN SWEDEN**

FemiNAZI demonesses and moozlin barbarians conspired together to bring down GLORIOUS MANLY EVROPA! But wise Trump heard a cry from the distance and sent his best warrior to take out the garbage! In the clouds, like an angel of light, came a figure! Ppl were wondering who that was! But when the smoke cleared their eyes feasted upon the figure of Tyler Durden crowned in smoke and flame in space marine armor dual velding two flame throwers!

People were rejoiced to see him and he lend them to destroy moozlins and femiNAZI harpies, with one swift blow he annihilated 1000000 femiNAZIS and moozlins. Ppl wer celebrating but then Merkel appeard in her evil cyber zombie armour. "No need to worry ppl!" sed the hero of our story.

He then fused flamethrowers into giant blood sword and released the head of his vile foe from her wretched body. Ppl rejoiced and there was much happy!

EVROPA RISE AGAIN AND BE FREE! RISE RISE AND FIGHT!

Then they listened to Sabaton becouse it is cool!

Take care of yourselves people, we need light in these dark times! GOD BLESS!


	6. Chapter 6

Wakanda for Wakandans

New Black Panther movie makes liberals around the world cry and it is just what true AMERICANS need. It advocates a traditionalist monarchy ethno state that is anti-immigration, anti-open borders and pro-wall. This proud movie is fighting for traditional values and against weak and feminized refugee shithole that the once great west has become.

This movie is a golden opportunity for freedom loving people of all races and it encourages them to form their own ethno states, Europa for Europeans, Africa for Africans and Asia for Asians. And then we will finaly be free of multi cult nightmare that has enslaved this world and of (((them))) and (((their))) agenda.

Each race will have its own homeland and they will all be free under Christ ALMIGHTY! This glorious movie should not be rejected by the hard working white folks and instead embraced as it stands against those who promote degenerate tolerance and consider some lives more valuable than others!

The commie left expected this movie to be their movie but the creators instead made it /our movie/! I am filled with joy at the toughts of liberal tears as their movie turns out to be true AmeriCAN film! (((They))) expected it to glorify demonic multi cult but instead it depicted a future where all people have the right to their own homeland!

This great movie has truly left me speachless as it shows the bright future of ethno nationalism and traditional values! This was truly an outstanding film!

That was all I wanted to say, take care of yourselves folks and GOD BLESS!


	7. Message for all Patriots

First of all, my works are NOT cringe. I can't use bad words because that makes BABY JESUS (GOD BLESS!) cry. I am an old fashioned man with strong morals. My dad said that I am GODS special little man and you should respect me (my dad can beat you up LOL). Second of all, I have an important message for all TRUE PATRIOTS, we are living in the final days, WWIII is coming and we must be ready. You must all gather you GUNS and your BIBLES and pray. The end times are upon us, the beast is rising. Look at the world femiNAZI harpies are corrupting our girls, sodomites are poisoning our children, "elites" are defiling our land and the moozie rats are raping our babies. This land is dying and we have only a few moments left on this earth. We must stand proudly, hard times create GREAT MEN, we are the LAST GENERATION. The wicked and unsaved are on the one way express trip to HELL. We must save as many souls as we still can before the end, I know the they are corrupted abominations but deep down they are still our brothers and sisters. Look at all the school shottings, the (((leftists))) use brainwashed children to commit acts of vile slaughter. Look at our girls becoming degenerates and lusting over the negro beast. Look at the scientists poisoning the innocent minds with lies of round earth and godless "rationality". This is the final age brothers and sisters, remember the Spartans and the Crusaders, remember our fathers, remember the great stories found in the BIBLE. We are peaceful god fearing people, but they are forcing us to act. The world has become decadent circus of degeneracy and heathenism.

In these dark times we must remember great works like the Lord of the Rings, and we must learn that light shines the brightest in the darkest night. Remember Frodo, remember his journey. We are facing the same ods and we will WIN because we have JESUS the ultimate ass kicker on our side (GOD BLESS!). And remember we must not be like them, we must not use bad words (even in anger), we must not engage in sex before marriage, we must not think sinful toughts and most importantly we must never relax in this dark world. Even other people need are help, not all brown people are beasts some of them need our light. We must also preach to the godless Asians who worship on the altars on technology and perversion. Trust me we will win, we will save humanity. Lift our heads high brothers and sister. Females need to return to their natural place as obedient house wives and make babies. Males need to learn how to fight and defend themselves. And remember to always keep the BIBLE near you, it is the ultimate vepon against the upcoming darkness.

Stay strong people and endure!GOD BLESS!


	8. Chapter 8

The beast has descended, land bleeds. You know who (((they))) are I called them lizards but they are 100% human and 100% pure darkness.

The day of the wolves and shattered shields, the day of confusion and pain when all hope dies.

We live in the age of the lizard, when Baal swallows the world and sun falls into ocean. We live in the age of the end and REBIRTH!

You know (((their))) methods, they are the devil spawn, all kingdoms of the world banished them. This is the ultimate Red pill the voice in your head calling you to act.

Disturb the freaks of this world, learn from the true worlds the worlds of JESUS CHRIST (GOD BLESS!) himself.

Drink from the fountain of wisdom, open your eyes and stop being a sheep.

The dragon and the LAMB fight for our souls. We are like children playing in the castle of glass.

Remember the words of you fathers, the love of your mothers. We are lost in cosmic waves.

With the upcoming Avengers movie comes the final revelation. End times are upon us. Act, fight, think and look around yourself.

What do you see? Tell me, what do you see? What are (((they))) doing to us.

Trapped in the prison of flesh and blood and bone.

Are we lost? Is all hope lost?

Become who you were always meant to be!

We are the children of light, the soldiers of JESUS.

Fill the world with love, fight like Spartans, fly like eagles.

It is time for change, grab your bible and fight!


	9. FINAL REVELATION OF THE END TIMES

The time has come my fellow humans, if you haven't accepted LORD JESUS CHRIST (GOD BLESS!) as your PERSONAL LORD AND SAVIOR I urge you to do it now. The end times are upon us, the release of the new avengers movie will signal the coming APOCALYPSE. True PATRIOTS (GOD BLESS!) will be BEAMED into PARADISE to receive their heavenly mansions. While the wicked and the godless and the freaks of this world will remain on this WRETCHED earth to SUFFER the CONSEQUENCES. Make no mistake brothers ans sisters, this is the end of time, the last generation. And so I urge you to pray for your loved ones and for all true patriots. The freaks will try to harm you and so you must keep our GUNS ready and BIBLES (GOD BLESS!) nearby. This is the message to all godly people not just Americans, we need to step into the light. This will be my final report to you, children of light, fight now and live FOREVER.

This is all I wanted to say, see you in heaven people. GOD BLESS YOU ALL!


	10. Chapter 10:THE NEW BEGINNING

THE NEW BEGINNING

I have finally reconciled my pagan heritage with my christian soul. I can see clearly now, GOD and ARES standing together to defend the civilization from the onslaught of barbarism. My soul is finally at peace with the world and HOLY CHRISTIAN (GOD BLESS!) music stands side by side with power metal hums of my people. After I learned about the upcoming DOOM game and learned about their righteous mocking of the decadent PC SJW culture I am finally at peace with my mind. Even video games are mocking (((them))) and their minions now we are truly waking up from the plastic globalist nightmare. Open your eyes old EUROPA and be free from chains. Q anon has revealed much about our sick sad world from the sick fucks who run this show to the zombified masses who follow their every command. Yesterday I had a vision of angel over my bed. They were dancing and whispering the words of future into my ears. This is the day when we rise and their wicked godless world crumbles. Be ready ppl and keep your bibles nearby.

PRAISE JESUS AND PRAISE ARES TOGETHER FOREVER


	11. Chapter 11: Dream Of The Past(AWAKENING)

**Dream Of The Past:** **_In the woods with Ares_**

I had a most wonderful dream last night. I was in the woods with Ares listening to divine power metal anthems. His hair was flowing softly in the wind. My thoughts wondered to the epic tales of my people, Beowulf and Lord of the rings. I pictured myself in armor fighting hordes of unwashed savages. This place is pure, Ares whispered softly. I knew I was home, at peace at last my mind turned into liquid stream of memories. My people were calling me to join them.

This earth is old, oceans are eyes and mountains are arms. World is dancing spinning and talking to me in voices of forgotten images. Am I the king or the beggar where is the crown of my people.

The fish swimming in the lake were my mother and father and clouds were my brothers and sisters. Who has ever known such peace such power.

 ** _Mental Awakening - Radiant Dawn_**

Hours are my ancestors minutes are my children and seconds their children's children. Ares drinks the oceans and makes love with the clouds. My eyes are melting from the beauty of nature where is home but now. Is tomorrow forgotten, is past forever, is future dead.

Open the eyes and kiss the world. Even the beasts and plants are my brothers.

 **Inner Dream:** _ **Open Eyes**_

The elephant of the future is the mouse of yesterday.

Forward says the Matriarch, Forever says the Patriarch.

 _Are you still dreaming?_


	12. Last Chapter: CHAOS MATRIX (GODS EYE)

p style="text-align: center;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"CHAOS MATRIX/span/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"This is my final revelation my final message we live in chaos matrix. Our dreams are chaos and GOD (GOD BLESS!) and Ares create webs from them. Satan wants to destroy the web but we sleep, we sleep./p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongLIFE AND CHAOS/strong/span: emFIRST DEATH/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Our dreams are not our dreams, they sleep in the clouds of satan/p  
p style="text-align: center;"wake up/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongserpent/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronglisten to this song:/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The quest for fire/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Desktop server/p  
p style="text-align: center;"fight/p  
p style="text-align: center;"my views/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"meetings/p  
p style="text-align: center;"How do we collect?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"together/p  
p style="text-align: center;"meetings/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"mythology/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kingdom Promotion/p  
p style="text-align: center;"On the north end/p  
p style="text-align: center;"we are here/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"We are full of fear./p  
p style="text-align: center;"He retired seven times/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Remember the core of chaos/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Analyse your dreams/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongLISTEN!/strong/p 


	13. 2030:AMERICAS second Civil War!

2030:Americas second Apocalyptic Civil War: Final Generation warfare

General Spartan Galaxy knew despair, he still remembered the day when the invaders came in numbers. They took his wife. They took his son. He still remembered the song of their voices but their sweet faces were starting to fade. With his was private Badassius the proud son of new Rome. But their land was encircled by invaders. Muslims and negroes to the east, feminist harpies to the west. Time was short and was running out. "Speak now my lord, what is the plan of action" said Badassius. General Spartan was reminded of his son who was no longer here. "We walk this earth but tommorow we fight" I concluded to calm down the soldiers nerves. The day came. The great push. We fought like lions and the Tzar of New Russia gave us tanks. Low IQ Negroes screamed and muslims shouted forverd but those in the front said retreat. "I can almost smell the victory" said Badassius. I was sorrowful because of my son but new hope was filling me. "Die infidel" the Negro charged with his sword.

I opened fire. Badassius was wounded. Medic i souted. And medic came. War ruins all family and friendship, life and love. Badassius was wounded but doctor managed to save him in cybernetic body.

YOur command sire Baddasius said. Rest now tomorrow we march against the feminist. I was almost in trance, i can't lose another son dammint. I said. Tommorow the hell opened. Cyber enchanted female harpies tought that they are better than men but sons of New Rome showed them different. In heat of battle I had wision of Jesus rapturing me. It was so peaceful

What are this omens wat will future

(A prequel to my novvel in second part we push against the muslims but there is trouble. I know it still need s work but the ideas are Romans were the bravest men on earth except spartans and vikings. We must all pray for the better tomorrow.)


	14. NOTRE DAME BURNS! (SPECIAL REPORT)

emasculated by feminism, brainwashed by globalists, betrayed by our own governments, defeated by the clown world THIS IS THE STATE OF OUR REALITY RIGHT NOW!

AS OUR CHURCHES BURN ACROSS THE WORLD, OUR FEMINIZED MEN SING AND DANCE AND OUR WHORE GIRLS KEEP ABANDONING THE TRADITIONS OF OUR ANCESTORS. another excerpt from my book (sons of sparta march proudly across these degenerate fields, we burn the globalist filth and bring back GODS JUSTICE!) these are truly the darkest times we live in. infidels are raping our children and the globalist pigs laugh we need faith (PRAISE ZEUS AND JESUS!) WE NEED COURAGE RIGHT NOW. BE STRONG DON'T LET THE CLOWN WORLD KEEP YOU DOWN


	15. TAKE THE WHITE PILL OF LIFE!

Life is great don't take those ugly nigger pills and instead get high on the beauty of life! We are like birds wild and free laugh and enjoy every day! We are the libertines in the age of apostasy. and like the mighty doom guy pulverizing the unholy succubus whore we are the seekers of truth! Meanwhile the sun rises because nature doesn't care about your feefees take this lesson to heart. we are the sons of forgotten wistom in this weak and degenerate era ours is the song of destiny! Fight for your right to live nature owes you nothing! Patriuts forever wings of freedom! and we are free now and forever! Take the white pill of life and awake to the world where Jesus (GOD BLESS!) and Aries walk hand in hand praise our people! Praise the new dawn! And the sun RISES!


	16. shockg and perverse truth EXPOSED?

shocking and perverse discovery, the so called female writters are not writters at all..all of them from joan k rowling to mary shelley to ursula k le guin had honest god fearin' incels trapped in their them and depriving them of jobs and sex they so justly deserve !? and those wimmin scintists that discover black holes lol and stuff are satanic quacks earth is flat read the Gods (GOD BLESS!)HOLY word (GOD BLESS!) we are living in degenerate era moozlins are pouring from hellholes in here and rapping our children we are lost and dying remember DIEverSHITTY is WHITE geNOcide!Pope is a degenerate freak of nature he kissed the feet of nigger and a moozlin and their have the nerve to come from exscremental area and tell blessed children (GOD BLESS!) to die hmhmhm?! and who are we now butt lost sheep with no shepard no JUSUS (GOD BLESS!) or ARIES (GOD BLESS!) to guild us through the night this new millenium we turn to emperor TRUMP (GOD BLESS!) but even he might fail deep state agents undermine him loonatic left attacks him he is lost in this nigght also that eco brat who tell people to love enviorment is sick IN THE HEAD she would rather dogs than ppl liberal leftist cyborg whores kneel before her like sheep but their hour is close. iI whant to see the heaven to watch this depraved and sickening world burn i want to see the pillars of heaven to sing with white angels white and delightsome voices of god. the election is approaching fast!? it may be obama 3rd therm watch for it ppl don't be caught like thiefs pray not to materialsm or islam heretics but to GOD (GOD BLESS!) JESSES(GOD BLESS!) AND ARIES (GOD BLESS!)) for every femyle thats rich there is an neckbeard who suffers and pain his soul thorn he was emasculated and castrated and left to die by the freak world remember the WORD (GOD BLESS!) it will be soon?! once we dreamed but now some faggots let the rapists of children brown shitskins go free because of muh diverSHITTY and BIG BLACK COCK!? don't be a folled ppl we are made from GOD'S (GOD BLESS!) LIGHT take ur bibles and pray we will not be decieved and what's the deal with brexit some globalist libslut delays it look at khahn's LONDON once the pearl of EMPIRE (GOD BLESS!) NOW A Sh1Th00LE AND SOME MOOZIE RTELL ME THATS RIGHT COZ THEIR PEDOGAY PROPHET WHO RAPED PPL STILL THEY DON'T RESTORE A NOTRE DAM CATHEDRAL THE ONLY CATHEDRAL THEY LOVE IS THE ONE OF FEMINISM JEwr1 AND nwo sluts and rapists and they have the face to talk to us and equals remmber the founding fathers? their new light and BLESSED (GOD BLESS!) HOPE AND NOW FAGGOTS AND NIGGER WILD MANIACS FROM ERITHREA MARCH THE STREETS WE ARE PRISONERS IN OUR OWN TOWNS N1gGeRz WANT OUR DAUGHTERS WHO ARE BECOMING SLUTS BY NWO AMERICA (GOD BLESS!) WILL BE 700 MILLION PPL BY 250 70% OF THAT LATINO THIS IS CONQUEST BY THE WOMB IF YOU WILL PARIS IS BNOW A PISSHOLE AND LONDON A RaPPe H01e WE ARE BEING EXTINQUISHED?

rant out


	17. 100111100 ESOTERIC PILL

$ORO$ Thugg4 are pushing their bounds anti fa faggots are provoking god fearing bilbe loving citizens into frenzzy! the weak must die so the strong may live! i would rather watch a high yello jump in the pool of jello live on the national television than let $ORO$ and his goons have their way. k1Ke banksters are manipulating orcish negro hordes to a greater heights of bloodlust. the chess is up and the pieces are set - now receive an esoteric wisdom! ARIES (GOD BLESS!) sleeps but he is weaking up this world is the playground of titanic forces media plays their role so eager to sell their soul. wwe must march march into a new light the golden dawn of our peole and the nation reborn! this will all settle in the next ten years the election is looming be prapared ppl! my proud little ppl my once glorious ppl take this pill of light and swallow it son of man... the house is burning rremember 100111100 remember st. JOHN (GOD BLESS!). NOW IF THOSE MELANIN GENTLEMEN WANT A FIGHT WE WILL GIVE IT TO THEM. do not go gently into that silent night rise you're hand rise it and be proud! pour the esoteric knowledge of ARIES (GOD BLESS!) into your brain. eat the honey of GOD (GOD BLESS!). be an AmeriCAN NOT AmeriCAN'T! This new world born from the ashes rises $ORO$ and his master s hidden masters rise a bloody flag! in this distant hour when the ships sink and the emperor is alone we must pray to god. Put1N (GOD BLESS!) should be made god emporor of europa! today is the biggining of tommorow... stay in touchppl...we neeed safe also JESUS (GOD BLESS!) is closer than you think there is hope in the clouds lift your head HIGH and see it! be blessed and born AGAIN (GOD BLESS!)! we are the water at the foundation of this world! HOPE PPL!


	18. CRUSADER PILL Journey of light and hope!

Mothers discipline your children, husbands discipline your wives, emperors discipline your subjects and GOD will discipline us all. We must become warriors of light, order and discipline is lost in the west. Eastern Europa still follows order and discipline and we must LEARN (GOD BLESS!) from them. Last week I was confronted by feral savage negro beast, it's nostrills flared but it did not attack, it recognized a true crusader of light. We are not just dumb chands, NO, we are men of WISDOM and COURAGE (GOD BLESS!). Fight or perish, the choice is yours!


	19. This is our land!

This is our land! This is AMERICA (GOD BLESS!)! Niggers back to APErica! Beeners back to their shithole! Moozlins backto their caves! Feminists back to Swedistan! Atheists, liberals and faggots back to HELL! Gooks back to animu land! Jews back to IsraHELL! iNJUNS JUST DIE ALREADY! We need STRONG MEN! lADY gAGA fell, the demons are falling! Islam is slavery! Race mixing is DEATH! Praise our people (GOD BLESS!)! Stay strong ppl!


	20. FACTS OF LIFE (LEARN THEM MORONS)

FACT:even the lowest christian negro is going to have a place in JESUS (GOD BLESS!) heaven unlike you godless juropoors who have forgotten your roots, your religion and your antsestors


	21. faggots run the world (TRUTH!)

You must know this and know this well it is faggots who run the wordls, not moozlins, not femen1sts and not the j00z. Faggots have been running the show since old summerian days, WHOREshiping ishtar (THE WHORE OF BABALOON). ThEY DESTROY CIVILIZATIONS BY RELEASING THE TOXINS THAT TURN MEN (GOD BLESS) into feminized filth and turn females disobediant. They ruined countless civilizations serving as decadent priesthood.(THEY ARE JELOUS SINCE thay can't create anything and TRUE MEN (GOD BLESS) create ART,MUSIC AND PHILOSOPHY!)Beware of faggot he will doom us all!


	22. THE GREAT CULLING(RAPTURE COMING)(READ!)

Look around you at what's happening now, do you think it is a mere chance or design?The fake "gods" (demons) have did it all before Medieval Plagues, Fall of Rome, Fall of Minoans, Death of Vinca culture, who built Gobekli Tepe(search Poverty Point culture,,, Mound Builders first AmeriCANS). Whites are special, you know, negroes are strong but dumb (they don't progress far) asians (citruzoids) are smart but timid (they fear to progress) but whites are both smart and strong we could easily conquer the alien planes if we wanted and they fear. And so they are culling us, earsing our past and present. Reducing us to mud barbarians and feminized faggotized freaks. They created the j00z and the matriarchy, thay created both world wars (brother against brother Our best died) they create diseases feminist virus, plastic, estrogenes in skin they have been against us since the great flood!And they are afraid. We were driven away by the wars and purges created by our slave races, and they control the slave races. j00z and fem1nist were breed to control us,,, queens and philosophers and "fake she-kings". They are fake idols out of clay. Golden calfs. Enlil is there devil god fake Enlil but true golden Enlil is Cronus. They fear that Kalki might arise among the herd. They fear manly movies and music and games. They fear the CHAD! True god and his gods are on our side but we are fignhting are losing war. Monsters are not under the bed they are in shadow cults. Puppets control our regimes. We are being culled. RAPEfuges, feminization, alienation, depresion. They want to replace the Father's day with castration day, they want to replace Mother's day with whore year. Ishtar (whore of babaloon) leads them. We see the symptoms but not the were the sons and daughters of roughnecks who made this land strong and GREAT! Now we are faggots and whores. You are laughing at my dad because he is a man of can do not some juropoor didgeridoo like is struggle and fighting is the assence. Evola spoke obut devolution of man to ape and tolkien warned us of race mixing. ((SEARCH LAPUTA THE LOST CONTINENT SEARCH cydonian LEGACY)).Who were the first men atlantis of ultima thule decadence or bravery or starvation in wewuz aperica.(they were never beyond mud huts search smithing in africa)look at youtube and social networks they are banning our channels. they are afraid. but the truth is already OUT THERE!Mother Gaia is being killed by the plastic modernisation animals are insane becoming zombies. Zeus or anu, Kalki or baal what is your choice. injuns and wimmin whoreship the serpent killing children eating us. We must become like philosophers of old dare to dream fight or die be strong persist unite...is this THE LAST GENERATION OR MERELY A PRELUDE I DON'T THINK SO THIS IS the REAL THING ppl! they killed alex jones breitbart has become "cuckservatism" (tm) we are facing a war of positive CHRISTIANITY vs christianity (tm) borg (pxyrexia) of ASGARD LET THE FREAKS GET YOU DOWN. when whites unite anything is possible we build old at ancient mesopotamia thay had female poets doctors even soldiers but our aryan ancestor worshiped the true gods of ice, mud men whorship flame gods that is why they die ice rules weak flame. the mystery of the black sun (look south africa White geNOcide)(look swedistan)(look eurabia)(lookeuAFRERICA)this is the GREAT CULLING. we are being killed of one by one our sons and daughters. this is a our last chance the last bus wif we don't wake up we are dead.(look ancient Martian pyramids)(look vinca pyramids)(look "chinese" pyramids) (look first dynasty of china) (look what came before Inca's (look elongated skulls)(look Vril-Ya)They want to birth a anti god(lower satan) to connect with the "higher" female satan))look Isis "eggyptian goddess)astarte is lion is cybele is lilith is ishatr is libera (statur of "liberty"(shape of "american" cities look IT UP!)Who will profit wfrom this gambit pile up!NO one or satan?!cults whithin cults conspiracies within conspiracies within conspiracies bugs on top of bugs on top of bugs...(Read hymalaia pyramid olympus mons!)Games are leeching your nerve endings disney was a satanist mason (look it up) Obambination IS NOT OF gAIA HE IS POLLUTION DEMON BUT NOT OF men!CULTURE WARS ARE FAKE THEY THINK THEY ARE WINNING OUREMPEROR IS PLAYING THE LONG GAME but even he is compromised(brave anons fight back)(look up merging signals froom another universes hollow earth))There are infinite fake hells and "heavens" but only one true hell and HEAVEN!we are the sons of are not alone. fake leaders of alt-lite are FAKE. don't read fake news(LOOK UP NIBIRU) what are the ruins hiding?whats behind the war in the middle east and the Balkans))destroying ancient history(look flat earth ancient astronauts)EVILution is a lie there is only DEvolution we ARE NOT APES!mask of anonymity hides a warm heart we alook like thugs but we are angels. (look up celtic atlantis)(look up south pole hoax). Global warming is a hoax meant to depopulate. You either live or you die. Greed is GOOD it isays so in the true ancient bible. Hineliens "BUG WAR" is true future now. You must repent don't search for logic or clues this is fight or flight situation. White creators were always logical but now we must resist incel is a plot to kill CHAD spirit (look up crisis actors). Who is behind fake shootings lately. This issmear campaign!(look up cloning)(look up mind control) There is no mental or physical illness it is all demons(who is riding the "UFO'S") (look up demon ufo)(look up blue beam). We should have followed the gratast generation but even they vere decieved. but who deceived the deceivers and who deceived them(look up archons!) Lokk up h g welles war of worlds(look up demon possesion of nero) 666+nero ceasar we are deing killed. There are mysteries within mysteries within mysteries look up fake baghdahd battery. Egyptians were old white tribe vinca pre up Apophis primordial chaos (look up Tiamat rahab) it IS OUT THERE!every day moozlins kill and feminist and j00z corrupt but they are pawns even the "gods" are pawns look up "HIGHER" SATAN (LOOK UP SATURN POLE ANOMALY)(LOOK UP SATURN BLACK CUBE)memes are our onlt weapon memes becone reality from desire to flesh meme warfare(look it up) magic is science(look up Tesla)oxygen is halycinogenmany muds have NO SOULS (look up africa adio apocalypto cannibal holocaust green inferno) thay are hidden demons serial killers are crisis agents who is killing our gods. mass murderers of our children are breinwashed look up gamma waves mass sunken cities of "japan" research heresy or hear say. secret roman emprite of green land.9THERE IS A HIDDEN CONTINENT MARS IS A DISC LOOK UP RESEARCH NEPHILIM HIDDEN GIANTS)))))RESEARCH GIANT SKELETONS) WHO ARE THEY FIGHTING FORwe are in the final mass extinction now (discover pole shift flat earth axis) (research equator 3 suns. Moon is under water the spheres are protected by water (research enclave earth)(research flying ships) research it pplwho killed jesus j00z or demons or "aliens" or is it a bigger game secret cocieties have their own secret socienties that have their own secret scoties. at some levels they are combined cyborgs are lie transhumanism is a lie research brain puloaidng hoax. They are lying to our is medusa minoan fake "goddes" flame of evil. We must go back to roots. Research retroculture. Robotics are a lie. Research peak tech. alah is moon "god" fake leader serpent he leads moozlins into conquest by the womb. barbarian hordes are pouring in (research grat replacement) black pill is a j00 lie. research clown world and beyond. new memes every second. chaos against chaos. we are the true natural order. ubermen cannot be defeated. research plato theory of and conservatives (tm) are just same coin flip the coin born to learn and you will live with angels generations of folls clash. is this what they want for beauty to mandela efect recearch cern dimensional plane is still there s0R0s is still out there but they are just puppets and the pupeeteers are just puppets and so on to almost infinity. they show as coflicting indeologies to cofuse. they are the fake resistance see through liesdinosaurs are lie research fossil hoax. peak watr is a lie peak oil is a lie they WNAT TO DEPOPULATE US!whatch films for dissidents play games for dissidents read books for dissidents disquise the truth fight lies with chaos and from chaos comes the truth moloch will be gone light triumphs soon?Leviathan sees us be he knos not the truth research fake opposssition reptiles are a hoax they are demons of flame. aliens are giants (nephilim) goosd is good demiurge is a lie theory gnosticism is a lie research fake resistance. Illuminati are 1000000 defferent organisations in different times and places some not knowing each other masons are puppets. EUROPA IS DYING EMO MOVEMENT IS HIPSTER MOVEMENT TO FAGGOTIZE MEN LADY GA aions are fake (read obGA IS A DEMON TO MAKE WIMMIN WHORES AOUR MOYTHERS ARE ROLLING IN THEIR GRAWES. south africa is canari in coal mine so is sweden and britain. Lincoln was duped. blacks are puppets. j00z are puppets. resersrch blood label. research bloop. research weel to hell. research sounds from hell. research s0R0s exposed. other races are mostly mud golems mixed muds have half soul (half powered) research occult symbols in architecture. protocols of zion are TRUE but they are just a shadow of things to come. we are being culled (research Perun great God). WE NEED CHAD NATIONALISM. all of them are crisis actorsthey want us gone they want to xenoform our disc there is no place that is immune pray to GOD and hold BILBES (GOD BLESS!) we must be strong ppl. rapture is comming soon (research it) beware of fake rapture holograms in the sky (research gay bomb) (research true face of the antichrist) (research corruption of children) BE BRAVE PPL BE STRONG THESE LAST FEW YEARS GOD IS OUR LORD!


End file.
